


Missing You part 2

by Lizphills500



Series: Steve and Loki Through Chris [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris de Burgh (Musician), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Back Together, Loki Feels, M/M, Steve Feels, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizphills500/pseuds/Lizphills500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Steve try to work out how they went wrong the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You part 2

Steve finally let Loki go and the pair moved back into the hotel room. Loki phoned room to bring up another breakfast tray. They sat together comfortably, talking about all the nonsense that they had got up to in the 3 weeks they had been apart, actively avoiding what Steve had told Loki and what had driven them apart in the first place. The food arrived and they ate in comfortable silence.

“How long are you off work?” Loki asked once they had finished eating.

“Well, at least until the end of the week, but I can have more if I need it.” Steve answered “you?”

“I need to go back on Monday. I made a lot of mistakes recently and I need to start sorting it out. If you want to stay in New Orleans, I’ll call down to reception to see if they have another room available on this floor.” Loki said.

Steve couldn’t deny he was disappointed at this. Of course, he knew that the hurt they had caused each other couldn’t be wiped away with a few kisses and that it would be better for now for them to have separate hotel rooms. Still, he really couldn’t afford to stay here let alone in one of these suites. Money had never been an issue between them and he knew Loki would understand

“Loki, this place is a little out of my price range. There’s a cheaper hotel just down the street which will suit me just fine.” Replied Steve, tying not to sound ungrateful for the offer.

“Don’t be stupid, Steve. Let me do this. You can pay me back later if you really want to, but I don’t want you sleeping in another building.”

Loki picked up the phone without waiting for the reply. Unfortunately, the only rooms available were standard rooms. This, the pair decided, worked out better. Steve could have breakfast delivered to Loki’s room, which both were happy with.

Once the sleeping arrangements were settled, Steve headed back to the motel to get his bag and Loki text Thor, telling him that he and Steve were starting to sort things out and could he not tell their parents just yet. The last thing he wanted was Odin on the phone, telling him to stay away from Steve. That would come he was sure, but not until he was certain Steve could cope with it. After all, Loki wouldn’t tell Odin what Steve had told him unless Steve says he could. He just hoped his father trusted him.

 

When Steve had finished checking in, he re-joined Loki. He had also sent texts to the girls, reassuring them that he had arrived safe and had talked to Loki. He didn’t really what to say any more, they weren’t out of the woods, he was certain.

Whatever the circumstances, this was still their first holiday together, so they decided to explore the city. Loki was interested the mysticism of the French Quarter. It was the oldest part of the city and while neither of them were architects, they both enjoyed looking at the art of the older buildings. Loki was also interested in magic in an academic sense and was keen to find out more about the Voodoo history of the city. 

It was early evening when they got back to the hotel, so they ate in the hotel restaurant, again talking about everything but their relationship. When they were ready to turn in, there was one chase kiss before they headed to their separate rooms for the night. 

 

So that was how they spent the next two days. They would meet in Loki’s room for breakfast, explored the city, go out to eat in the evening and go to their separate rooms after a goodnight kiss (each one getting more heated), not once talking about their problems.

By Thursday Steve had had enough. He would have to leave tomorrow as he had a two-day road trip home and like Loki had decided to return to work on Monday. Loki was flying back the day after.

 

“Loki, we can’t keep avoiding this. We know we both want this to work, but the truth is that we got here by not really trusting each other. We need to figure out if we can or there’s no point.” Steve said, while Loki was just finishing his food. They were alone in Loki’s room, having ordered room service that evening rather than going out.

Loki looked at Steve, a slight look of worry on his face. He agreed with Steve, but had wanted to put it off until they got back to the house where Steve would feel more comfortable. Still maybe it was better talking it out now. If they couldn’t work it out, it would be better not to give the others in the group false hope.

“Ok, I guess you’re right. I just don’t want us sitting throwing blame around.” Loki replied. Steve nodded. There was silence as each was trying to decide where they should start.  
Loki got there first. “Steve, why didn’t you think you could tell all of those things from you past? I would have listened, would have been there for you.”

Steve hesitated for a moment then said “I told people when I was young. I wasn’t very nice to the other kids and the social workers for months after my mum died. When they tried to sort me out, I would tell them everything that happened. Some tried to be nice out about it, but most told me I needed to put it behind me and move on. After the third or fourth foster family refused to take me in, I started to clam up about it, thinking that it was the reason they didn’t want me. It was years before it dawned on me that it was my ill health. By then, I had a massive growth spirt, grown out of the asthma and was old enough to look after myself, so I got emancipated. It took me years before I told Bucky and the girls. Months before I told him and he used it to keep me in check. I needed to be sure, but I also wanted you to want me the way I am now, not feel sorry for me for my life.”

Loki could understand. All the trust Steve had built in others as a result of his friendship with the girls had been destroyed by Brock.

Loki thought very carefully before he spoke. “If this situation with Brock hadn’t happened, it wouldn’t have made the slightest difference if you never told me the truth. I love you, no matter what you have hidden. I don’t think there is much you could tell me that would make me walk away from you.”

“Yet you couldn’t talk to me about what was worrying you. You let it fester until you believed what Brock told you. Even then you went to Nat rather than me.” Steve said. There was no accusation in his tone, he was stating facts.

As he was considering his reply, it occurred to Loki that both him and Steve were keeping very calm. He could tell there were strong emotions bubbling underneath but he was sure that anger wasn’t one of them. Hope was foremost in Loki’s mind right now.

“Would you have talked to me if I had come to you? I went to the one person how could give the reassurance I needed. She told me to talk to you and that what I was going to do. Had he not been there, I would have believed every word you said.”

Loki stopped for a moment, thinking about what to say next. “Steve, I trusted you, I did, I still do. It just for all the front, I’m not as confident as people think I am and you know that I've only been with one other man. You had been together with him for so much longer, he seemed to know you better than I did and I wasn’t able to be there when I wanted to be. I seemed to make sense to me that you would prefer to be with someone who could be there for you at the weekends and evenings. We both work too much; we can’t keep doing this to ourselves.”

“Loki, we work. I want to get the mangers position in a couple of years and you’re going to be running the company when Odin retires. I don’t resent you giving it your attention, I cherish the time we spend together all the more because of it and I don’t want anything that you can’t give me. It will get better, I promise and I plan to spend as much time with you as possible when we retire.”

Loki smiled at the idea of him and Steve having time on their hands to do whatever they wanted, as well as the fact that Steve fully expected them to be together at that point. It was something that made him warm inside. “I would like that.”

Steve was smiling now too. After all that had happened, Steve could never shake the certainty that they would be together forever, nor did he want to. 

“So the question is, what is the next step for us? I really don’t see any need for us to change what we had. It wasn’t the relationship that was the problem, we were good together. And your right, I trust you, now more than ever. We are meant to be, Loki, I’m sure, we just need to talk to each other when there is a problem. Promise me you can do that and I will do the same.”

Loki stand up and moved around the table. He pulled Steve up out of his chair into his arms. “I can do that. Can I take you to bed now?”

Steve laughed. “God, I hope so. If I had to walk away after one more goodnight kiss, I think I would have screamed.”

Loki grinned and kissed Steve, his tongue sliding inside the other man’s mouth. They had been apart for a month and all the pent up need reared its head full force. Loki broke the kiss and dragged Steve into the bedroom, fully expecting not to surface until the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback as always welcome


End file.
